One Last Case
by Lunar wolf maiden
Summary: Gene has had enough.He wants to cross over maybe with the help of a certain assistant he can finally say goodbye and cross over. Gene/Mai/Naru. Crap at summaries is better then it sounds :


**A/N- Hey guys I'm back. This is a new fic. I will continue writing The Lotus but it is hard around college work and not having a beta to help. This fic is also un-beta'd. So if there is any problems with it let me know**

**Disclaimer I own NOTHING**

**One Last Case**

**Gene's POV**

The darkness of limbo. Forever trapped without being able to cross into the light. I see the orbs of spirits float around producing the main source of light some float upwards and disappear.

"**Lucky bastards"**

Of course they can cross over. Why shouldn't they be allowed? But why can't I? I have spent the first year of my death asleep or in a dream like state. That was until a couple of months ago when a girl came here. She was nice but slightly strange she calls me Naru. Observing her when I can get out of that stupid state of mind I'm normally in I can see who she calls Naru. I could not be happier Naru is actually my little brother Noll.

Me and Mai kind of act the same, we both come up with a nickname for Oliver but her one sounds a lot like the one I gave him Naru/Noll. She's accident prone always getting hurt and making Noll worry. It's cute to see him make an effort even if to his team it looks like he's being a cold-hearted bastard. The most interesting thing about her though is her dreams!

It seems that whenever she is not here in the astral plane I sleep and when she is here I can help guide her through the spirits last memories of whatever case there on. Her dreams are a big help on the cases but it makes me sad that she thinks that I am my brother.

Mai is a powerful medium even if she doesn't quite know it yet, I want to help her I do but I'm so tired I…I just want to cross over. The only way I sincerely think that is going to happen is if I finally say goodbye to Noll. I know a way to do this I myself have preformed it on a few spirits who wished to just say goodbye. She is strong maybe….maybe I can get Mai to help. I'll ask as soon as I see her again.

Turns out I didn't have to wait long after all. It couldn't have been ten minutes later I saw her wondering the astral plain looks like my little brother is on his way to a case. Here goes nothing.

"**Hey Mai. How are you tonight?" **

"**Umm I'm fine Naru. Why am I here?" **

Hmmm so he isn't on a case quite yet then.

"**I need a favour from you Mai."**

"**Ehh seriously Naru you never need my help for anything."** She looks confused bugger this is never going to work!

"**Yes Mai I want to ask a favour from you but I guess I'm going to have to tell you the truth first so you'll understand what I would like from you"**

"**Umm tell me the truth?"**

"**Yes Mai. You see I am not Naru. My name is Eugene but just call me Gene. I was killed just over a year ago by some woman in a car accident; my body was thrown into a lake. My twin brother Noll or Naru as you call him has been searching for me since then, I have been trapped here in a dreamlike state. I only ever wake up when you are here and that is only to guide you. So my favour to you is this. The next case Naru accepts I would like to go along and finally say goodbye to see if that is the reason keeping me here." **The way I said it, it must have sounded like a joke because she was smiling her little ass off.

"**So let me get this straight your Narus twin brother who has died and your trapped here but want to go on the next case so you can say goodbye. How are you going to do that?"** I nod in agreement as she went through her own version of what I've just told her.

"**Well you see that's the favour. You know a spirit can posses someone. Well I was wondering with your permission of course. Is well umm I was wondering if you would let me posses you for the whole case. Well I mean if you actually invite me into your body instead of a forced possession you won't get hurt and my possession will do nothing to your body. Any pain or injuries that you get will heal quite fast and you won't feel it, it will go start to me. If you agree that is."**

She is shocked shit this isn't going to work it was a long shot anyway…


End file.
